Navidad Demoniaca y Perfecta
by Rey Vampiro
Summary: Es Navidad en Japón, Issei le quiere comprar un regalo a Rias para confesarle su atraccion,pero el terminara recibiendo un mejor regalo de parte de Rias


_Hola este es mi primer Fic de romance pero al mismo tiempo es para celebrar esta fiesta de diciembre y espero les guste tambien que dejen su review acepto criticas y halagos del Fic por asi llamarlos._

 _Me llamo Rey Vampiro y estare aqui para darle entretenimiento._

 _NT: estos hechos ocurren despues de vencer a Phoenix en la primera temporada._

 _Ahora comenzemos con el fic._

* * *

 **En Japon**

Ya era de noche y un chico andaba en su bicicleta-Sigo preguntandome la misma pregunta que me hizo el cliente ¡¿Que tipo de demonio entra a las casas donde lo invocan por la puerta?!-Dijo el chico cuyo nombre era Issei el demonio dueño del Boosted Gear, compañero del dragon carmesi Ddraig-La Jefa deberia ayudarme me lo debe despues de haberla salvado de casarse con Phoenix aunque claramente me lo compenso por que ella se ha quedado en mi casa junto con Asia y aun recuerdo aquel beso que me dio-Issei se detuvo de su bicicleta-Me pregunto si algun dia tendre el valor de decirle lo que siento.

- _"Socio ¿Estas enamorado de Rias solo por su cuerpo_?"

-Ddraig no pienses que solo me enamore de Rias por ser un pervertido y lo acepto, solo que con ella siento que solo me importa estar con ella aunque cada vez que veo su cuerpo desnudo reaccion pero la quiero como una mujer, pero no dejo de pensar el primer dia que al conoci y me convirtio en su Peon, me sorprende que usara sus 8 peones en mi eso debe hacerme especial para ella, Creo.

-Te dare un consejo cuando tengas la oportunidad lanzate.

-Es mas facil decirlo que hacer-Issei volteo a ver hacia un lado, vio un par de luces y arboles de navidad, familias sonriendo-mañana sera la primera navidad que pasare como un demonio.

-" _Dale un regalo a tu jefa mañana y en ese momento aprovechas para decirle lo que siente"_

 _-_ Gracias Ddraig en serio lo aprecio amigo.

- _"Lo que sea para que dejes de hacer tus cosas con la mano izquierda donde esta mi brazo"-_ Issei solo sonrio avergonzado.

 **En la casa de Issei.**

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-Gritaba Issei a sus padres lo cuales simplemente respondieron con un "esta bien", Issei se fue a su cuarto no sin antes despedirse de Asia, quien sonrio.

Issei entro a su cuarto y vio a Rias hablando por telefono, vestia el uniforme que usa siempre-Si, entonces me ayudaras con lo que te pedi Akeno...Si gracias...adios-Rias colgo el telefono.

-¿Que queria Akeno?-Pregunto Issei.

-Pues solo queria decir que termino sus contratos-Respondio pero se notaba un poco nerviosa, Issei simplemente asintio y se acosto en su cama, Rias lo miro raro pero Issei ni lo notaba.

-Ya me voy adormir-Dijo Issei mientras Rias asintio, Rias se levanto de la silla y comenzo a quitarse la ropa quedandose desnuda, Issei enserio se preguntaba ¿Por que debia desnudarse cuando ella dormia?, aunque a Issei ni le molesta.

Rias se acosto a su lado mientras cerraba los ojos-Buenas noches Issei.

-Buenas noches jefa-Respondio Issei.

Rias agarro el rostro de Issei suavemente e hizo que volteara a verla-Mientras no estemos trabajando puedes decirme Rias-Dijo con una sonrisa, Issei asintio un poco sonrojado.

-Buenas noches Ri...as-Dijo Issei mientras la nombrada sonreia y se mostraba un sonrojo pero por la oscuridad no se veia nada.

 **al Dia siguiente.**

-Almohada de pechos-Dijo Issei sonriendo, ya que Rias ahabia agarrado su rostro y lo pego contra los pechos, Issei sentia que estaba acostado en imcreibles nubes-¿Podre tocarlos?-Dijo Issei mientras acercaba su mano para tocarlos pero estos se comenzaron a mover, Issei miro hacia arriba y se topo con el rostro sonriente de Rias.

-Buenos dias Issei-Saludo Rias.

-Buenos dias Rias-Respondio Issei con sonrojo mientra se hiba a levantar pero Rias lo agarro fuertemente y Rias quedo encima de Issei.

-Aun nos queda tiempo, como tu eres el hombre puedes hacer lo que quiera.

-"Jamas pense que hubiera una palabra tan hermosa como esa"-Dijo Issei mientras hiba a comenzar a tocar los pechos de Rias pero el sonido del telefono de Issei lo interrumpio, Issei contesto.-Moshi Moshi.

-"Ara Ara _Issei recuerda que nos veriamos en el parque para que yo te ayudara a buscar el regalo perfecto para Rias"-_ Era la voz de Akeno, Issei ahora tenia una exprecion de enojo.

-Esta bien nos vemos en mediahora en el parque-Issei colgo el telefono-Lo siento tengo que irme-Dijo con voz de decepcion, estaba a punto de tocar a Rias pero justo en ese momento lo llamo Akeno.

 **En el parque**

Akeno se encontraba mirando su reloj con su tipica sonrisa-¿Cuanto tardare Issei?.

-Perdon por la tardanza Akena, es que me quede dormido-Dijo Issei sonriendo aunque la verdad estuvo todo el tiempo muy desanimado por que Akeno lo interrumpio cuando casi cumplia su sueño.

-Bien mejor vamonos-Dijo agarrando la mano de Issei ambos comenzaron a correr hacia las tiendas.

primero fueron a una de ropa, que Akeno le comenzo a mostrar varias camisas y pantalones para Rias, algunos de los vestuarios eran un poco atrevidos haciendo que Issei se sonrojara.

-Ara, Ara Vamos Issei debes de escojer algo-Decia Akeno sonriendo.

-Creo que ya se lo que le quiero regalar-Dijo mientras comenzo a correr junto con Akeno.

Llegaron a una especie de joyeria, Akeno admitia que los anillos y collares eran hermosos-Quiero este-Se escucho la voz de Issei comprando un collar pero ese collar le quedaria perfecto a Rias-Gracias-Agradecio Issei saliendo de la joyeria junto con Akeno.

-Muchas Gracias Akeno.

-No importa Issei-Respondio Akeno sonriendo, ambos decidieron separarse.

 **En la casa de Issei.**

-Buenos noches-Issei llego a su casa a las 8:00 de la noche por que tenia que buscar algo especial en que ocultar el regalo de Rias, Issei no escucho la voz de sus padres asi que penso que salieron a cenar, lo mas extraño era que Asia no se encontraba.

Issei penso que tal vez ella se fue por que tenia que hacer algun contrato o otra cosa, Issei entro a su cuarto y al entrar se sonrojo, Rias se encontraba solamente en su sosten y tanga.

-Jefa, es decir Rias ¿Donde esta Asia?-Pregunto volteandose hacia un lado con un sonrojo notable.

-Ella tuvo que hacer un contrato-Dijo con voz seductora ya acercandose a Issei-¿No tienes algo para mi? Digo estamos en Navidad es normal que una persona le de un regalo a otra.

-Pues si Rias tambien queria aprovechar el momento cuando te encontrara de decir lo que siento por mi jefa-Dijo ganandose la mirada confundida de Rias-Veras cada vez que estas a mi lado Rias siento que no puedo ser mas feliz, no creas que por que soy un pervertido, simplemente creo que es amor en vez de deseo, espero que despues de esto no acabe nuestra amistad.

Rias se sorprendio ante las palabras, pensaba al principio que la atraccion de Issei hacia ella solo era por deseo, Rias desde que Issei la salvo de casarse con Phoenix comenzo a sentir un amor por Issei.

-Me enseñaste lo que es sentir amor por primera vez-Apenas Issei dijo eso Rias se lanzo a sus brazos comenzando a besar con pasion, sorprendiendo a Issei que el beso se sintio mejor que cuanto ambos viajaron en el Griffo despues de derrotar a Phoenix.

-Hay mi querido esclavo-Dijo mientras colocaba la cabeza sonrojada de Issei contra sus pechos-Cuanto he esperado oir esas hermosas palabras tuyas-Dijo mientras Issei le regalaba una calida sonrisa.

-Entonces...

-Entonces.. que

-¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo Rias?

-¡Si!-Grito feliz lanzandose contra Issei haciendo que ambos cayeran en la cama, Rias comenzo a besar a Issei con mas pasion y cariño aunque al mismo tiempo sensualmente, Issei decidio introducir su lengua en la boca de Rias la cual acepto, sus lenguas bailaban, cuando dejaron de besarse dejaron un hilo de saliva que conectva sus lenguas.-Issei

-¿Que sucede Rias?

Rias sonrio picaramente-Por lo que veo este beso te ha emocionado-Dijo viendo la entrepierna de Issei que se notaba su ereccion, Issei se sonrojo mientras Rias se reia delicadamente-No tienes por que avergonzarte mi lindo peón, ya que prometimos que algun dia tu tomarias mi virginidad y yo la tuya, asi que mejor la tomare en esta celebracion humana.

-¿Estas segura Rias?-Pregunto Issei diciendo su nombre naturalmente sonrojando a Rias.

-Se que estas nervioso y yo tambien lo estoy, pero al penasr que lo hare con la persona mas importante de mi vida me quita estos nervios Issei-Rias se acerco a Issei el cual se lanzo a darle un beso a Rias, Rias comenzo a quitarle la ropa a Issei dejandolo en boxer -¿Quieres comenzar tu o comienzo yo?

-Soy hombre Rias-Dijo Issei mientras se coloba en una posicion de quedar ensima de Rias-Siempre he soñado con estar asi contigo Rias-Dijo Issei sonriendo mientras le quitaba el sosten a Rias y las bragas, Rias imito la accion y le quito el boxer ambos quedaron completamente desnudos.

Issei comenzo a besar a Rias mientras que con su mano bajo hasta los pechos de Rias y comenzo a masajearlos despacio y suavemente, hasta que llego un punto que comenzo a hacer mas rapidamente mientras Rias suspiraba gimiendo de placer.

issei se exitaba mas con los gemidos que comenzo a bajar una de sus manos hacia la intimidad de Rias y comenzo a tocar y masajear el clitoris, robandole un gemido fuerte a Rias.

-Iss...ei por favor no te detengas-Decia Rias entre gemidos mientras Issei seguia, despues de unos minutos Rias sintio algo, como si fuera aexplotar-Issei estoy a punto de...

Rias no pudo acabar ya que se habia corrido en la mano de Issei, que Issei por curiosidad lo probo sorprendiendo a Rias-Sabe un poco raro pero al mismo tiempo es declicioso y calid...

Issei no pudo terminara la fraseya que Rias lo habia enpujado haciendo que ella quedara encima de Issei-Ahora es mi turno de darte placer-Dijo Rias sonriendo mientras usaba su lengua para lamer el pecho de Issei, llego a las tetillas y las comenzo a morder y lamer, robandole muchos gemidos a Issei-Ese sonido solo hace que me exite mas.

Issei se sonrojo ante las palabras de Rias, la cual comenzo bajar mas y mas hasta llegar al pene de Issei que ahora estaba erecto, Rias le lanzo un mirada picara a Issei haciendo que se sonrojara, Rias comenzo a lamer y besar la genital de Issei, Issei comenzo a gemir, Rias despues de muchos besos comenzo a meter el pene de Issei en su boca, al psrecer le llego hasta la garganta sorprendiendo a Issei

-¿Te gusta?

-S..Si Rias-Respondio Issei volviendo a gemir ya que Rias comenzo a usar sus pechos, Rias a veces lamia la cabeza de su pene, robandole un gemido mas fuerte a Issei, depues de unos minutos que parecieron segundos para ambos, el demonio del Boster Gear sintio que hiba a explotar-Rias estoy a punto...

-Bien-Dijo Rias mientras aumentaba la velocidad, Issei comenzo a correrse en el rostro de Rias junto con la boca, Rias se trago el liquido y miro a Issei con cara de exitacion-Sabe raro pero delicioso y dulce mi lindo Issei.

Issei comenzó acercarse a Rías para darle un apasionante beso, Rias lo rodeo con sus manos en su nuca- ¿Estas lista?

-si

Issei inserto su pene en la vagina de Rias, la cual lanzo un gemido de dolor, Issei se quedó quieto esperando que Riasnse sintiera comoda , Rias movio la cadera avisandole a Issei que ya podria comenzar a moverse lentamente.

Rias lanzaba gemidos de dolor que poco a poco comenzo a convertirse en gemidos de placer, Iseei comenzo a ir mas rapido enbistiendola haciendo que Rias gritara de placer.

-Siento como el pene de Issei me golpea el utero-Decia Riss haciendo sonrojar a Issei que continuaba enbistiendola.

-Siento que voy a...

-Haslo dentro-Issei miro a Rias confundido-como somos demonios no hay muchas posibilidades de embarazarme.

-Si-Issei comenzo a aumentar las embestidas hasta que sintio que ya no podria resistir mas y se corrio dentro de Rias, ambos lanzaron un gemido.

Issei se acosto en la cama mientras la peliroja se acosto a su lado, usando su brazo como almohada-eso fue imcreible-dijo Rías haciendo círculos en el pecho de Issei.

-Ten princesa-Dijo issei entregandole una caja a Rias que al abrirla comenzó a llorar, dentro habia un collar dorado con una gema en forma de murcielago de color negro-no llores princesa si no te gusta podremos cambiarlo-Rias se abalanza sobre Issei para besarlo con pasion y pegando su cuerpo.

-Es hermoso, muchas gracias mi vida-Dijo Rias sonriendo-¿Te gusto mi regalo?

-No se cual fue.

-Como regalo quize darte mi virginidad pero ahoranque me diste este collar y me pidiste quenfuera tu novia, haremos esto una vez mas-Dijo Riss mordiendo los lsbios de Issei.

-Feliz Navidad princesa.

-Feliz navidad mi amor.

 _Hasta_ _acá el fic es mi orimer fic lemon acepto todo tipo de revies y edtoy pensando en algun futuro fic de este anime y aqui se los dejo y ustedes escojen:_

 _Loco Amor: Issei ha estado muy extraño, desde que volvio su amiga de la infancia Riss Gremory se pone nervioso al verla y siente que debería decirle a Rías sus sentimientos. Prácticamente Issei es un estudiante y se vuelve a ver con su amiga Rías que se termina enamorando y se une al club._

 _Decisiones: Riss y Ajeno tienen de nuevo una pelea para ver quien se queda con Issei hasta el punto que comenzaran a competir para ver quien logra enamorar a Issei primero y desde luego quitarle la virginidad._

 _Nos vemos  
_


End file.
